ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Del uso del soplete (AES)
DEL USO DEL SOPLETE EN LOS ANÁLISIS QUÍMICOS Y EN LOS ENSAYOS MINERALÓGICOS. HISTORIA DEL SOPLETE. thumb|450px Los plateros , esmaltadores, y todos los que fabrican objetos de metal, se sirven para soldar piezas de cortas dimensiones de un instrumento llamado SOPLETE , por medio del cual dirigen la llama de una lámpara sobre los objetos de metal, colocados encima de un carbon, y consiguen el calor necesario para hacer entrar en fusion la liga metálica, que se conoce en las artes por el nombre de soldadura. Empleóse en ellas este instrumento largo tiempo antes de que se pensara en aplicarlo á los ensayos químicos que se ejecutan por la via seca. Segun lo que dice Bergman, fué Anton Suab, sueco, y hombre de un talento notable para sú época, el primero que hizo uso del soplete para ensayar minerales, hacia el año de '1738. Suab no dejó ningun escrito, y se ignora hasta qué punto llevó sus investigaciones ayudado de aquel instrumento. Cronsted, que echó los cimientos de la mineralogía química, y cuya penetracion de tal modo excedió á su siglo, que jamás pudo llegar á ser comprendido enteramente por sus contemporáneos, se sirvió del soplete para distinguir los minerales , empleando reactivos fusibles, con objeto de producir sobre las sustancias minerales que fusibles, con objeto de producir sobre las sustancias minerales que ensayaba con ellos, modificaciones de las cuales pudiera deducirse algo relativo á su composicion, que era la base de la clasificacion segun el sistema que habia adoptado. Tenia, por consiguiente, sumo interés en descubrir medios de determinar en aquellos cuerpos diferencias de composicion, por mas ocultas que pudiesen estar. En tiempo de Cronsted las comunicaciones entre los que se dedicaban á las ciencias no eran, ni con mucho, tan fáciles y frecuentes como en nuestros dias : la mayor parte de los sabios trabajaban cada uno por su parte, y adelantaban, ignorados unos de otros, sin mas auxilios que la experiencia de la generacion pasada, que constituia en cierto modo una especie de tesoro público. Así fué cómo en una época en que nadie sospechaba siquiera la excelencia de la aplicacion del soplete á la determinacion de las sustancias minerales , Cronsted llevó este medio científico á tal grado de perfeccion, que no pudo ser sino el fruto del mas perseverante trabajo. Como en aquella época no se obtenía aun el honor de una atencion general por ligeros servicios hechos á las ciencias , los sabios de entonces no se daban prisa en publicar, como los actuales, el fruto de sus meditaciones. Así es que Cronsted, que no osó siquiera darse á conocer como autor del sistema de mineralogía que ha perpetuado su nombre, pensó mucho menos en describir con extension la nueva aplicacion del soplete y los métodos que habia descubierto. No publicó mas resultados de sus investigaciones que los que podian conducir á la distincion de los minerales entre sí ; proporcionando caractéres peculiares á sus diversas especies. La edicion primera de su obra salió á luz el año de 1736. thumb|450px Von Engestrom, que en 1765 publicó en Inglaterra una traduccion del sistema de Cronsted , le añidió un tratado del uso del soplete, en que indicó particularmente los procedimientos seguidos por aquel sabio , así como los resultados principales de su aplicacion al reconocimiento y estudio de los fósiles que se conocian entonces ; cuyo tratadoAn essay tomarás a system of mineralogy , by Consted , translated from the swedish by G. Vom Engestrom, revised and corrected by Mendez da Costa. — London,-Í770. no apareció hasta 1770, siendo traducido al sueco y publicado por Retzius en 1773. Esta obra fijó la atencion de todos los sabios sobre el precioso instrumento cuya nueva aplicacion revelaba, y fué traducida al punto á la mayor parte de las lenguas de Europa. Es preciso, sin embargo, convenir en que el público se atuvo solamente á lo que enseñaba Von Engestrom , y que la adopcion del soplete por los químicos y los mineralogistas no tuvo al principio mas ventaja para ellos que la de darles un medio de experimentar la fusibilidad de los cuerpos, y en ciertos casos su solubilidad en el vidrio de borax. Los que habian visto trabajar á Cronsted y á Von Engestrom hicieron lo que ellos, y nos trasmitieron el uso de aquel instrumento. Bergman avanzó mas que Cronsted : extendió la aplicacion del soplete mas allá de los límites de la mineralogía, invadiendo el dominio de la química inorgánica, y llegó á ser este instrumento en sus manos un medio inapreciable de reconocer , en investigaciones analíticas , cantidades mínimas de materia metálica. Este sabio, con los mismos reactivos que Cronsted habia empleado, ensayó la mayor parte de los minerales que se conocian en su tiempo , describió las propiedades de aquellos , y perfeccionó muchos de los instrumentos necesarios para los ensayos. Sobre esta materia publicó un tratado en latin, que se imprimió en Yiena en 1779 T. Bergman, Comment. de tubo "ferruminatorio , ejusdumque usu in explorandis corporibus prcesertim mineralibus Vindobonce, 1779., y que fué traducido al sueco y publicado por Hjelm en 1781. thumb|450px Bergman , á quien su salud no permitia un trabajo muy asiduo, era ayudado en sus experimentos por Gahn , que para sus estudios mineralógicos se habia aplicado muy particularmente al uso del soplete, á causa de la prontitud con que se obtienen resultados precisos por medio de este instrumento. Las operaciones que ejecutó bajo la inspeccion de Bergman, que le hizo examinar todos los minerales descubiertos hasta entonces, le dieron á conocer los caractéres de cada uno de ellos tratado al soplete. Ayudado Gahn por su propia experiencia, continuó sirviéndose de él para toda clase de investigaciones , tanto químicas como mineralógicas, y llegó á adquirir al fin tal habilidad, que podia, á favor de las reacciones producidas por el soplete, señalaren un cuerpo sustancias que no habian sido jamás encontradas en los análisis mas exactos y minuciosos ejecutados por la via húmeda. Asi fué que cuando Ekeberg le pidió su opinion acerca del óxido de tántalo , descubierto á la sazon y del cual le envió un pequeño ejemplar, al punto Gahn halló que contenia estaño, sin embargo de que este metal no entra en el mineral por mas de 1/100. Mucho tiempo antes de suscitarse la cuestion de si las cenizas vegetales contenian cobre, yo le he visto muchas veces extraer por medio del soplete, de cuartillas de papel de diferentes especies, que reducia á cenizas , partículas muy perceptibles de cobre metálico. Gahn siempre que viajaba llevaba consigo el soplete, y cuantas sustancias nuevas hallaba, acto continuo las sujetaba á exámen. Era por cierto interesante ver la "prontitud y la seguridad con que determinaba la naturaleza de cualquier sustancia que no podia reconocerse por sus propiedades exteriores. El continuo empleo que hacia del soplete le condujo á perfeccionar todo lo concerniente á su uso , así para el laboratorio como para viaje. Ensayó multitud de reactivos con objeto de descubrir nuevos medios para llegar al conocimiento de ciertas sustancias, y todo fué concebido y ejecutado con tal sagacidad y precision, que los resultados que obtuvo son de la especie de aquellos que pueden siempre aceptarse con entera confianza. Sin embargo, jamás le pasó por la imaginacion describir los métodos nuevos y generales que habia encontrado , á pesar de que tenia marcado empeño en enseñarlos á cuantos deseaban instruirse en ellos. Muchos de los sabios extranjeros que han vivido con él han dado á conocer su extraordinaria habilidad en este género de operaciones ; pero, ó no han llegado nunca á tener un conocimiento exacto de sus métodos, ó no los han publicado El profesor Haussman es el único que se ha ocupado con alguna extension d8 los servicios que el soplete de Gahn ha hecho á la ciencia, en una memoria inserta en el Mineral Taschenbuch de Leonhard de 1810. . A mí me cupo la suerte de tratar muy familiarmente con un hombre notable por tantos títulos, durante los últimos diez años de su vida. Gahn no perdonó medio ni fatiga para trasmitirme sus conocimientos, hijos de su larga experiencia, y yo he creido contraer con el público la obligacion de perpetuar en cuanto estuviese de mi parte el fruto de sus trabajos. thumb|450px Cediendo a mis incesantes súplicas, compuso lo que hay de mas importante para el uso del soplete en la segunda parte de mis Elementos de química, y es todo lo que se posee de él en este asunto. Nunca escribió los resultados de sus experimentos sobre los minerales, y cuando por efecto de la edad comenzó á debilitarse el recuerdo de los hechos que habia observado , insistia con frecuencia en la necesidad de examinar y anotar con el mayor cuidado los fenómenos que presentan las sustancias del reino mineral en los ensayos al soplete. A invitacion suya emprendí un exámen de ese género , cuya comprobacion debia hacer Gahn con su soplete, áfln deque donde quiera que los resultados de nuestros respectivos ensayos fuesen diferentes, tratásemos de reconocer la causa de tales diferencias , y de ese modo evitar toda designacion inexacta. Este doble exámen, que prometia á, la ciencia importantísimos resultados, no pudo verificarse por su muerte, que , sin dejarse prever, y por mas larga que haya sido su vida, siempre llegó demasiado pronto. En el resto de Europa no hubo mas que un solo físico , pero en cambio sumamente distinguido , que hiciera un estudio profundo del soplete, con el cual ensayó un sinnúmero de sustancias minerales. Este sabio fué H. de Saussure, célebre por sus investigaciones geog- nósticas sobre los Alpes suizos. De Saussure se sirvió principalmente del soplete, como lo habia ya hecho Cronsted, para reconocer y clasificar los minerales, y aun cuando hizo adiciones y adelantos, se quedó muy atrás de Gahn en cuanto á los resultados obtenidos con la ayuda de aquel instrumento. thumb|450px Soplete del uso de Categoría:Arte de ensayar con el soplete